Talk:Vergil/Archive 1
Non canon Manga Is that just Vol 2 of the DMC3 Manga, cause that is canon :It was some online one, I think, I clearly remembered it, but I'm starting to think I may have accidentally been remembering a well-done fan-comic.KrytenKoro 04:20, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Notes for reffing Lady: I met the sons of Sparda - Both of them. Though the same blood of their father flow through their veins, the two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies. / Lady: It seems as if they drive some twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting. But in the end... only one was left standing. Arkham: Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda? / Dante: Where did you hear that? / Arkham: From your brother. He sent this invitation to you. Please accept it. Dante: It’s been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go? No doubt you've got some fun planned for me. Right Vergil? Vergil: ...You showed up. / Dante: You sure know how to throw a party. No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left. / Vergil: My sincerest apology, brother. I was so eager to see you I couldn't concentrate on the preparations of the bash. / Dante: Hmp, Whatever. At any rate, it has been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother? Or better yet, how about a kiss from this? So, this is what they call a heart-warming family reunion eh? Vergil: You got that right. Vergil: Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father Sparda? / Dante: Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all. / Vergil: Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you can't protect anything. Let alone yourself. Arkham: Do you finally have it? / Vergil: Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken. / Vergil: I see, the devil inside you has awakened as well. / Arkham: Wait. We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need. Arkham: What about you? You're an incomplete being as well. Both demon and human blood mingle in your veins. / Vergil: Shut up. Now that the final door is open, I have no use for you. Jester: Woh, I thought I was a goner for sure. Oops! You saw it too, didn't you? The huge tower jutting out of the ground? That thick shaft that causes women to shudder is actually a tunnel linking the demonic domain to the human world. And of course, your brother Vergil is the one who controls it by using your mommy's amulet. / Dante: Amulet? / Jester: He's headed to the control room in the basement. If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny, he'll open the gate to hell. Isn't that a scary thought? Beowulf: I found you, seed of Sparda! I told you that I remember your rancid scent. No matter where you run to, you can never hide from me! / Beowulf: You... you are not the one I faced before... But this smell... There are two of them! That excrement Sparda had two sons...! Vergil: Why isn't this working? Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed? / Dante: You seem to be in bad mood. / Vergil: Dante... / Dante: So... my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the demon world. Good plan, pop. / Vergil: Just the opposite actually. Originally it was the key to the demon world but was given to human as a gift. / Dante: It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly, I've come all this way. I'm sure you have time for one more game... right? / Vergil: Why not? After all we share the same blood... I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell. / Dante: So, you want a piece of me literally. Okay bro, come and get it. If you can. Jester: Zowie, that was close. But you've taken quite a trouncing today, haven't you Vergil? You could have chopped me into confetti by now if you're in your tip-top condition. / Vergil: Damn you! / Jester: You have lost... / Arkham: Because you've underestimated humans. Dante: This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds. And now, my brother is trying to break that spell and turn everything into demonville. This is my family matter. Vergil: I've come to retrieve my power. You can't handle it. / Dante: Look at you, making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight. / Vergil: Well... You don't possible believe that he deserves to be our main event now do you? / Dante: Now that you've mentioned it, you're right. / Arkham: Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your father? The great Sparda? / Vergil: You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda. / Dante: You're wasting your time, buddy. I think he needs to learn the hard way. Vergil: I'll try it your way for once. / Dante: Remember what we used to say? / Arkham: DON'T DO IT! / Vergil & Dante: JACKPOT! Vergil: Give that to me. / Dante: No way, you've got your own. / Vergil: Well I want yours, too. / Dante: What are you going to do with all that power huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father. / Vergil: You're wasting time! / Dante: We are the sons of Sparda. Within each of us flows his blood. But more important, his soul! And now, my soul is saying it wants to stop you! / Vergil: Hahahaha... unfortunately our souls are at odd, brother. I need more power. Vergil: The portal to the human world is closing Dante, because the amulets have been separated. / Dante: Let's finish this first. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you. / Vergil: No one can have this Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda. Leave me and go, if you don't want to trap in the demon world. I'm staying. This place, was our father's home. Vergil: It'll be fun to fight with the prince of darkness. If my father did it, I should be able to do it too! *'Vergil': Dante's half-man, half-demon twin brother. Wields a keepsake sword from his father but won't touch guns as he doesn't view them as weapons of a true warrior. *'Vergil2': Absorbing Beowulf's light power has given birth to a new stronger Vergil. Now in addition to Vergil's amazing sword skill, he has mixed in some new martial art moves. *'Vergil3': After obtaining the Force Edge, the symbol of Sparda, Vergil is complete. The only way to compete with such an awesome foe is to believe in oneself and one's weapons. *'Vergil': He is Dante's twin brother. Ever-so-skillfully weilding the Yamato sword, a keepsake from his father, his sword speed is said to be so fast that it appears invisible to the human eye. *'Arkham': A mystery man who accompanies Vergil. He seems to have a profound knowledge of the magic arts and Demon World. His motives are unknown. *'The Temen-Ni-Gru': A holy tower constructed by disciples of the demon clan. Originally sealed by Sparda deep underground, Arkham and Vergil have rematerialized it in the present day. Code 2 Is there a reason why Code 2 of the manga isn't included in Vergil's history? :...It is. It mentions how he unsealed several of the Seven Sins. Ah, must have over looked that... I was looking for the part where he and Dante actually meet and talk. :Go ahead and add it, then.KrytenKoro 17:12, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Dante; and were supposed to be twins Vergil; Twins!!! Right Refs *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Character — Vergil': "He is Dante's twin brother. Ever-so-skillfully wielding the Yamato sword, a keepsake from his father, his sword speed is said to be so fast that it appears invisible to the human eye." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Boss File — Vergil': "Dante's half-man, half-demon twin brother. Wields a keepsake sword from his father but won't touch guns as he doesn't view them as weapons of a true warrior." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Boss File — Vergil 2': "Absorbing Beowulf's light power has given birth to a new, stronger Vergil. Now, in addition to Vergil's amazing sword skill, he has mixed in some new martial art moves." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Boss File — Vergil 3': "After obtaining the Force Edge, the symbol of Sparda, Vergil is complete. The only way to compete with such an awesome foe is to believe in oneself and one's weapons." Vergil (DMC3 Manga) Rational, yet selfish. Like Dante, he suffers from a self-loathing complex regarding his existence as neither human nor demon. For that reason, he seeks power to validate his existence. Vergil's father was a demon. His heritage fuels not only his drive, but his pain as well. Vergil's mother was a human. He is constantly aware of the cancerous human emotions living inside him. His human side serves as a bottomless well of fuel for the rage that dwells inside him. Vergil also believes that his mother loved Dante more than him, and that the power Dante possesses is rightfully his. This is Vergil as drawn for the character sheet for Devil May Cry 1. Although he did not appear in human form during the game, it is apparent that he has been visualized to carry a Japanese sword. :Why is this information in the talk page instead of being incorporated into the article?-- 04:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Because I haven't been able to write up a draft that incorporates these ref's yet. All such text on this page is ref-text from the games or manga.KrytenKoro 14:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Age "The error in age is likely due to a misunderstanding of Vergil being the older twin. " What's this now? Vergil is older. Dante refers to him as "big bro" in Manga Code 2 and himself as "little brother" in DMC3. Furthermore, Vergil is outright said to be the older one in the very back of Manga Code 1. Also, I read both mangas, and I don't remember coming across any pictures showing Vergil in a nazi uniform, nor does Wikipedia say anything about non-canon mangas.-- 04:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Also, the introduction in the DMC3 manual refers to Vergil as being the older twin.-- 13:30, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::One, it says it's a non-canon manga for '''Devil May Cry', not the canon manga for DMC3. Two, the manga has a picture of Dante as a child, Vergil as an old teenager or young adult - yes, Vergil is the "older" twin, but only by a few hours at most, not several years. However, this manga must have misinterpreted this as Vergil being ''noticeably older than Dante, which is not true.KrytenKoro 14:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Why would we have information from sources that were never canon nor produced by an official company? Are we going to start adding in backstory information from fanfiction? And where's your proof that Vergil isn't considerably older than Dante? I've never seen any indication as to their actual ages, and most people don't consider siblings born at the same time to be any older or younger than the other.-- 12:22, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::If it turns out the manga was truly fan-fiction it can be removed. As I recall, though, it was officially produced, though not canon. ::It's in the Trivia section already - why are you hyperventilating about it? ::They are explicitly said to be twins, over and over. Twins are almost always considered the "older and younger", even if by a few minutes - if you think that's not how it's done, I don't think you've met any twins. Hell, it's one of the main plot points in Genesis, between Esau and Jacob. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::I believe that the proof that Vergil is NOT considerably older than Dante comes right from after the third Nelo Angelo battle in the first game: 'Eva: "Vergil... Dante... happy birthday..."' It's incredibly unlikely that they have the same birthday, but are different ages. They're twins, no doubt about that. Dj ultima 22:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Because it doesn't make sense to put in trivia about fan produced work. It doesn't add anything to the article, so I fail to see why it's there. While I don't see what revelance the bible has to this discussion, I wasn't aware it was common for twins to be considered older or younger. But in a fictional context, it just seems like an irrelevant detail. I was also open to the possibility that "twins" was used to indicate they looked alike and were close in age and possibily not meant to be taken literally. Not the likely story, but that was previously my only explanation since they constantly say that Vergil is the older twin.-- 20:03, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I need to look it up again, but as I recall, it was a semi-officially released manga that was un-canon. If I can find it again, I can confirm whether it was fanmade or Capcom-produced. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:05, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I'd apperciate that. "I believe that the proof that Vergil is NOT considerably older than Dante comes right from after the third Nelo Angelo battle in the first game: 'Eva: "Vergil... Dante... happy birthday..."' It's incredibly unlikely that they have the same birthday, but are different ages." Unlikely, but not impossible. You also forget that that was before they really had any information on Vergil beyond "Dante's brother believed dead". They added in and retconned various information about him in Devil May Cry 3, such as Dante believeing him killed with his mother. You can say "Well it was Trish who said that, she didn't know", but that just makes the case for it being a retcon instead of a legitimate continuity error, since I highly doubt they had plans for the DMC3 story back then. Then there's the disregard for the first light novel. I'm just playing devil's advocate now, but if they can retcon his history, they can retcon his age.-- 12:19, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::...They both had children's voices that were nearly identical. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:51, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Is everyone forgetting that Dante says "you'd never know we were twins!" In the game? That's about as canon as it gets. 21:55, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::While I see (and agree with) your point, I think you misquoted. Unless you can point out the scene in which he said that, I'm going to assume you meant the scene before the final battle where he says "And we're supposed to be twins..." to which Vergil replies "Twins... right..." Still, if we're going by the ass-backwards logic half of the people here are determined to use, apparently even quotes from the games can't be trusted because "Capcom could always go back and change it if they wanted to." Seriously. If we can't trust the games, then arguing their ages is completely pointless because no source is 100% believable, apparently. Dj ultima 22:04, 4 September 2008 (UTC) same poster as before here (on a different computer, if you're wondering about the ip.) That was the scene I meant actually, sorry about the misquote. Shouldn't we assume everything in the games is canon UNTIL capcom says otherwise? 12:36, 5 September 2008 (UTC) They are twins, and they said Dante is 19 in DMC3 so that means Vergil is 19 too. Dante called him older brother, isn't it obvious? That means Vergil came out of Eva's stomach first! Trivia Credo was voiced by T.J.Rotolo (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0745391/), and I found information what Dan Southworth was mo-cap actor (http://www.devils-lair.org/dmc4staff.php - I know what isn't much of reliable source, still I hope that fans won't let any mistakes to appear). Flia 12:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :That's odd, as Credo does seem to have Vergil's voice. Oh well, looks legit.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Nero A friend of mine told me that Nero was his son. gohanRULEZ 04:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :There are such rumors in the Internet (and not without reason), but there is NO official information on exact Nero's parentage. Or origin of his powers. Errr... With hope, it will be revealed in DMC 5. It's in their interests as if they don't, fans will rend them in small pieces. (Me too...)Flia 07:09, 9 March 2009 Dude, I totally would too. gohanRULEZ 07:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Ah yeah! Me I heard that the demon of Nero was Nelo Angelo were the connection with Vergil.Hotdragon 295 13:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Forget what I said. Yes, Nero's demon is Nelo Angelo (He is easily reconizable, if you have play DMC3 and after DMC4). When Nero said when he awake his demon is: Power..., I'm thirsty of power and Vergil was thirsty of power so it's can only be him!Hotdragon 295 18:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) The Twin Question Vergil may look considerable older then Dante but look at the life he led. That would take it's toll on anyone. Vergil's Story Did anybody knows where Vergil has gone? Is he (Nelo Angelo/Vergil) dead after fighting to Dante in Devil May Cry or just vanished?Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 02:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :DMC4's Devil May Cry history video says he died and was reanimated as Nelo Angelo, so he's probably completely dead now.Glorious CHAOS! 22:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The fact about his weapon training For who ever entered the part in the trivia section that talks about his weapon training... Give this guy some clapping. You named every true name of the weapons Vergil used in Devil May Cry 3 to Devil May Cry 1. Bavo. Though I might think Beowulf as a weapon, the only thing I know about the weapon is that it utilizes boxing. Other than that, I am impressed that someone knew about those weapons and put them up in the trivia section. Bravo. Party Time 04:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC)